DE 10 2008 051 832 A1 discloses a generic locking unit for a vehicle seat. Such a locking unit comprises a rotary latch which is pivotably supported about a pivot axis for locking with a locking pin. A catch detent which is pivotably supported about another pivot axis secures the rotary latch in the locked state. A pivotably supported clamping element which is referred to as a tolerance compensation detent applies a closing torque to the rotary latch and in this manner eliminates play present between the rotary latch and the locking pin.
The catch detent and the clamping element can be pivoted about the same axis and are arranged to be axially offset beside each other on a bearing pin and cooperate with the rotary latch. The rotary latch is supported on another bearing pin. The two bearing pins are constructed to be approximately hollow-cylindrical and are arranged to be offset parallel with each other. The center axes of the bearing pins are in alignment with the said pivot axes. The bearing pins are secured to lateral portions of a housing of the locking unit.
Using screws which protrude through bearing holes of the lateral portions and the bearing pins and which are screwed into corresponding securing holes in the structure of the vehicle seat, the locking unit is secured to the vehicle seat. The center axes of the screws are in alignment with the center axes of the bearing pins and with the center axes of the securing holes.
The spacing of the center axes of the securing holes with respect to each other is referred to as a hole interval dimension. So that the locking unit can be secured to the vehicle seat, the spacing of the center axes of the bearing pins with respect to each other must correspond to the hole interval dimension in the structure of the vehicle seat. If the locking unit is intended to be secured to another vehicle seat with a different hole interval dimension, the locking unit is intended to be adapted to this hole interval dimension.